Southern Sweet Tea
by Once Bitten TWIce shy 62281
Summary: Bella & Alice decide to go to Alabama on a vacation, They both find love and romance along the way.  this is a Bella & Edward story as well as a Alice & Jasper Story.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It was 5:30 already? why did I have to go to work today,I can't stand this crap well I smacked that horrid alarm clock and made it shut up I really hated to hear that constant beep beep beep. It meant I had to get up and get ready to go to work. Alice would be here in 15 minutes so I better hurry up, I got up put on my work clothes I chose Purple for my top today maybe the burst of color will make my day a little less boring. I looked in the mirror and my long brown hair was all over my head in a raged mess,I quickly sprayed some of that kids detangling spray in my hair,I loved that stuff and it smelled just like my favorite shampoo that was Strawberries.

I heard a knock and knew Alice was here to pick me up, I opened the door and there stood my beautiful little pixie friend Jumping up and down saying "come on Bella lets go" and she held out a cup of starbucks double shot for me,as if she really needed to have any of that she was perky and happy no matter if she was drinking caffeine or not , She's been my friend for at least six or seven years now,we met online on a Fanpage she was one of the page administrators, We quickly found out how much we had in common and that we both lived in the same small rainy town of Forks. We didn't go to the same school because she was going to a private school and I went to Forks High. Again I heard her snapping at me "Bella Swan move your ass or James will have ours".

As we got to work we had maybe 2 minutes to clock in and get to out desks,before I knew it there was James standing right in front of us "Hello Ladies running late again" I looked up at him and said No James we still have another minute,with a big smile on my face. he looked at me with his shifty eyes and told us to hurry up.

When I got to my desk I knew it would be a very long day,Thank goodness for phones and unlimited texts,Alice and I would text each other most of the day to stay awake. our Jobs were ever so boring,we had to make calls to people about back hospital payments most days we would have a dozen calls to make and could do them all in about an hour,we both didn't want to quit because we loved that we had the same schedule and the same lunch time with our weekends off to go out man hunting. I felt my phone vibrate and knew who it was of course, "Hey Bella where do you want to go tonight? I thought about it for a while,it was Friday and we really did need to go out after the week we've had of boring days and nagging bosses,I answered back I think we should go on vacation... She wrote back that it sounded like a great plan and we should talk more about it at lunch.

Lunch came around and I thought we should go out to eat,she was pleased to get out and enjoy some of the sunshine Seattle had to give us today, We just grabbed some sandwiches from the lunch truck and sat in the park. It was really nice out today. Alice was anxious to say something to me and I could clearly see that so I said "What" She looked at me with a happy little smile and said "Lets go on vacation" I said what, when and how would we do that? we had no money and couldn't go anywhere nice. She got really excited and said we don't need very much money,I know where were going and I know who were gonna stay with. I was feeling really nervous that she signed us up for something crazy with those timeshare things. She continued to tell me about her Aunt Kate and Uncle Garret who live in Alabama. I said Alabama what could possibly be fun in Alabama,She gave me a look like I was a little crazy. I knew she had Family there but didn't know Alabama had anything fun to offer. She said They live on a beautiful beach and we could go there and spend our days staring at hot southern men and sipping sweet tea in the sun. I had to admit that did sound very very nice,but how are we gonna pay for plane tickets? that was across the country,She said not to worry that she would talk to her Aunt about that and we would just stay with them and probably not have to worry about much. I said alright lets do it. Then we both realized how hard it would be to get James to let us have a week off.

When we returned from lunch Alice already went in to talk to James. She had a lot of courage I wish I could do things like that, I'm just to shy and keep to my self to much I never go up to guys to talk to them or ask for numbers and Alice just jumps right up and asks a guy for their number, she would go up and ask the guys I liked for numbers and then give them to me, of course I never called them but it was nice to have it. I haven't dated very much and haven't been able to really find the right guy,I dated Alice's brother Emmett for a couple months but it was a bunch of awkward dates and a few really uncomfortable kisses. I really think that Alice wanted to hook us up and hoped we really hit it off so she could make me her sister officially. Now Emmett and I are really good friends and love to joke and kid around a lot he's really like my big brother now, He's found his true love they met in a local coffee shop she was a waitress there and he would go in the place every day just to see her. One day she wrote her number on his Cappuccino and he called the minute he walked out of the place, He said she answered the phone with a sweet hello, he always jokes and says she had me at Hello,Like that Jerry Maguire movie. I'm happy he found her and I just hope that I can find my someone soon. I feel like this so called man doesn't exist in my universe.

Alice can skipping over to my desk about 15 minutes later with a very happy face,short black spiked hair flipping around as she trotted. She was just all jumpy and acting...well just like herself. She said I had a nice long chat with James and he said We can both have a week off, I compromised with him and we leave Wednesday and come back on the following Thursday. I got a little nervous and excited, she got us both time off shit that's so cool. I looked at her I hoped you didn't do anything to degrading to get us time off I said jokingly. She smacked my arm,laughed and said ewww that's James your talking about.

We finished our Day and I was so psyched that we were going on a vacation I actually asked Alice if she wanted to go shopping for new sun dresses and bikinis,She was in awe that I even offered to shop,she knows how much I despise it.

Alice called her Aunt Kate and found out how excited she was to have us come to Alabama, she even paid for our Tickets and Said if we wanted to stay in the beach front condo they had we could,but we had to spend at least 2 days with them at the course we would do anything to get this trip.

We spent our entire Saturday Shopping for some dresses and bikinis, I found this fabulous coral blue dress it was sleeveless and flaired out and looked great on me, I couldn't wait to wear it out to a club and dance in it.

Before we knew it Wednesday came and we were getting on our flight to Alabama, Alice stayed at my house that night and we took a cab to the airport,Holy shit I was gonna get on a plane and go to Alabama,Thank God I was with my best friend,this whole airplane thing scared me a little bit,Alice looked at me and saw my fear. What's wrong Bella? I've never flown before I said, she just about went crazy on me why didn't you think to mention that before, were about to board our plane. I said just hold my hand and I'll be alright. You will be alright Bella because were headed to a beautiful beach with beautiful men. I laughed and boarded our plane she was really good at settling me down although she was always jumping and hoping around,She held my hand and we took off it wasn't bad at all. we did hit some turbulence but nothing major.

When we landed and got our luggage we headed out The doors we seen a limo driver holding a sign that read Alice & Bella. We both got really excited and ran on over to him, she squealed Hi I'm Alice This is Bella, He escorted us out to the Limo. He Helped us in and took our bags and loaded them up. Alice whispered in my ear she said she thought that Limo driver was really hot,I said holy shit we haven't even been here an hour and your already looking for a guy. she giggled and looked at him up in the driver seat,she was kinda fixated on him, I guess he was really cute, he had blonde hair that flew around a little messy but looked good on him and he was sun kissed not sunburned but had the right amount of tan to him. Yeah he was certainly kissable. He looked at her in the rear view mirror and smiled. I think Alice just melted away, she wasn't bouncing around or chatting my ear off. WOW who was this guy?

Alice's POV

Holy Heaven that's our limo driver? He can drive me all over town. He helped us into the Limo and held my hand as I got in, he was warm and gentle. I got in then Bella got in, I leaned in and whispered "He's really hot" she just nodded and looked at me funny saying something like we've only been here less than an hour and I was already Hunting,I couldn't help wanting to hunt this one down he looked really mouth watering.

I looked up front at him and he looked back at me through his mirror,Oh my God his eyes are like heaven oh I could look at him all day long, he's so gorgeous,nice honey tan skin and luscious blonde hair,it was a little sloppy but really really sexy,and those lips they were full and looked like they could do some magic. Just then he said "how was your flight miss" I came out of my day dream and said oh it was really nice thank you for asking. He said" We'll be at miss Kate's house in about 20 minutes" I think I just melted at the sound of his voice,It was smooth and deep and very very southern,I think I just might need to get me some of this man later,maybe I could convince him to stay and be my dessert after supper. I giggled a little out loud and Bella asked me what was so Funny. I said oh just thinking out loud.

When we got to my Aunt and Uncles house they were both waiting for me,Aunt Kate came running to us Giving both Bella and I huge hugs,she said she had a schedule for us for the day. we were gonna have lunch out on the balcony and then go to the music festival down on the beach. it all sounded really fun. First I wanted to find out the drivers name and number cause I'm determined to get me a piece of that southern hottie. I told Aunt Kate to go ahead and show Bella the house I wanted to thank the driver, she laughed and knew what I was up to,I already know what the house looks like I went here every year for vacation with my parents until I was 16.

So I went back over to the Limo and said hey I just wanted to say Thanks for driving us,He looked at me all sweet with a smile and said "no problem miss that's my job" I was feeling really really nervous about asking him out or just for his he finished getting our luggage, he turned and looked at me with those eyes they were a color I couldn't describe were they grey?were they green? a mix of grey and green what would I call that. any ways it didn't matter he was looking at me with those eyes. He said your name is Alice right? I said yep I'm Alice and you are? Oh sorry..where's my manners I'm Jasper... Jasper Whitlock. He took my hand and kissed the top of it oh so gently and said it's a pleasure to formally meet you. I think I actually blushed which is something that Bella does when she's talking to a guy. I thought Holy Heaven his lips just touched me. I said would you like to go out sometime I'm here for a week. He said well...Yes I think that would be nice,I'm off every night at 6pm and would love to take you out,I know a few really great places to go dancing if you like to dance. I of course said I love to dance and I realized I had Bella to think about and couldn't just leave her behind, Um Could my Friend Bella come along too? He said yeah of course she can, would she mind if I brought a friend for her too? I squealed with delight that would be fabulous, he said alright darlin we'll see you both soon, I was so overly excited about it all I said how about Friday night he said sure darlin see you then, he grabbed my hand again and leaned in and kissed it again, he said it was a pleasure meeting you I said likewise and he was walking away.

I ran inside to find Bella to let her know what was going on for Friday night when I ran into my uncle Garret,Oh I'm so sorry I didn't get to give you a hug or say hello,He said that's ok hun you seemed a little distracted with our driver Jasper as he winked. I said yeah were going to hang out this said that's really good he's a very nice boy a real gentleman. I asked him if he knew where Bella and Aunt Kate were and he said they were already out on the balcony starting lunch without me. Oh no I said and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

**Bella's POV**

I was shown around the house by Kate. She was certainly a sweet southern woman I think I liked her a lot because she reminded me of my own mother.

I really missed my mom since she decided to take off with that Baseball player.

She calls maybe once a month if that. I feel like she just didn't want to be a mom,

sometimes I'm thankful for that because when I moved in with Charlie and started my freshman year of High school, my life changed and I think I became a much better person because of my father he was very laid back but still very protective in his own way.

The one thing I really love about Charlie was that he never hovered.

I heard Alice coming she was giggling a high pitched giggle and skipping to me,big smile on her face. I said "Did you get the limo drivers number?

"Yes for a matter of fact I did Bella,I also got us a date for Friday"

I couldn't believe her she went and got me a date, I did not want to come here and date I just wanted to come here and chill out,get away from the big city and relax, now I'm going on dates with strangers.

She went on to explain that The drivers name was Jasper and he had a friend that would come along on the date so I wouldn't feel left out,

I told her I thought it was nice she didn't want to leave me out but it wasn't necessary,

She wouldn't take no for an answer.

I said "fine but this guy better not be some loser".

She just laughed at that.

I said " now tell me know more about Jason"

She got a furious look on her face and said "Bella his name is Jasper"

We finished our lunch then went to clean up, Kate and Garret were taking us up to the beach to a music festival. I was excited because I love music so much and always find a song to relate to my life.

About ten minutes later Alice ran into my room,

it wasn't hard because our rooms were connected by one huge bathroom in the middle.

Alice would come here to visit and stay for summers,

I imagine Alice and her cousins running around this huge house and through this huge bathroom to each others rooms.

Her cousins were all grown up just like her and both had successful business careers. Her cousin Garret jr was working in Europe in Public Relations and her other cousin Vanessa is an agent for celebrities in California.

I heard her rummaging through my clothes,I knew she was looking for an outfit for me to wear,

she always thought I had to look pretty and I never understood why she couldn't just let me wear what I felt comfortable in.

Next thing I saw was a pile of black and white fly at my head, I shrieked and laughed as I caught it, looking at what she picked out I thought alright I'll wear it.

I told her she wasn't doing my hair and make up. we were only going to a music fest and I just wanted to relax.

she said "fine" as she huffed away.

I put on my black and white summer dress,it was nice and flowing and felt light,I really did fell comfy in it,

I pulled my long brown locks up into a snug but sloppy bun and walked time to go enjoy some music and have a few drinks.

Alice was super excited to be heading out, I knew exactly why too,

Kate said we could take the limo there and then get a taxi back.

I think the minute Limo was said Alice jumped and let out a little shriek of happiness,

I swear sometimes you would think she was 17 years old not 25.

When we got to the limo Jasper was right there helping us in and Alice was last to get in

,I heard him say "Hello again darlin" she smiled brightly and said "hello again"

The whole ride was Alice staring at Jasper through the mirror and him looking up every once in a while and giving her a sweet look.

As we pulled up to the festival is was crowded and I could hear the music.

I think I heard some kind of jazz or blues or something.

Jasper helped us all out again and of course Alice was last out so she could get another minute with Jasper

She said "I'll see ya later" He said "I'll see ya later darlin have fun" and he leaned in and kissed her cheek real soft.

The Festival was really fun, I loved walking around and seeing all the booths

I didn't want to shop but ended up buying a nice beaded bracelet and necklace to match.

We were just walking along and listening to all the great music.

I was really enjoying myself and relaxing.

I was standing with a crowd of people listening to some slow jazz.

I started swaying to the music.

I looked up and seen this guy looking at me, he smiled and nodded.

I'm not used to this southern gentleman stuff.

I blushed and felt it, how embarrassing.

I noticed he wouldn't look away.

I kinda like it,he is really cute...alright he's more than cute, theres something about him an energy that's radiating from him.

He moved a little bit closer and I looked right at him.

That's when he looked up directly at me and I seen his eyes,

They were green and they were warm.

I think I could have stared at him for ever but then I felt someone grabbing me. I smiled and turned around it was Alice she wanted to go get something to eat.

As I turned to see him once more he was gone.

I was super exhausted by the time we returned to the house,

I said goodnight to everyone and headed upstairs.

I got into my favorite cotton shorts and t-shirt.

I plopped down on the huge soft bed and got lost in my thoughts,

mostly about that guy with those heavenly green eyes,he was really hot,he had a nice tan and I think I noticed a tattoo on his arm,he had really great hair,the kind you just want to run your fingers through.

I would give almost anything to see him again.

He's gone now and I don't think I'll be seeing him again.

I decided to just go to sleep and try to just forget about him.

Edwards POV

The festival was nice but I was getting bored.

I'll just make it through this crowd and get out of here.

Just as I started making my way out I saw this sweet little beauty.

I couldn't help but stare at her,she was a vision of perfection.

she was just swaying to the music and enjoying every bit of it.

she had on a black and white dress that fit her form just right and a messy little bun in her hair.

Just as I was staring at her cute messy bunned up hair she looked at me and I saw her beautiful heart shaped face.

I saw a ringlet of hair down the side of her face hanging loose.

I smiled a little and nodded,I saw her blush it was very beautiful on her.

I really thought that it was one of the most delicious things I've ever seen.

I decided to move a little closer to see if she would mind and then closer yet again and then see if she would dance with me.

When I looked back up at her our eyes locked her eyes were a gorgeous Chocolate Brown.

Someone was grabbing her arm and telling her it was time to go.

When that happened I decided to leave too and turned and left, I hoped she would be here again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I don't intend to infringe anything here I'm just borrowing them for fun. I also do not own any of the songs used in the story either.**

**Thank you to every one who has read the story this is my first attempt at writing anything,I know it's not perfect. :0)**

**Bella's POV**

I was Thursday and I was ready to take this day and seize it, go to the beach and have some frozen margaritas on the beach.

I put on a my blue and white bikini and my white cover dress on over top,pulled my hair up high,grabbed my ipod and my wallet. Threw it all in my beach bag along with some sun screen and my sunglasses.

I went into Alice's room and she was doing the same thing, she had a pink bikini and pink cover dress.

"We look Hot" She said, I agreed.

She said she needed to inform Jasper that we were going to be at the condo tomorrow and that he could come get us there for the double date. I just groaned and said "are you really going to drag me along?

"Yes Bella and your gonna love it, Maybe you'll really like this guy" she smiled brightly and then proceeded to give me a pouty lip,

I sighed and slumped on the bed and said "Fine I'll go but seriously this guy better be at least good looking"

She said "I bet he is cause he's a friend of Jasper's"

She Jumped from her chair and said she had to go see Jasper now and to meet her down at the beach in front of the Coral Lounge in one hour.

I looked at her and said "what on earth is gonna take you an hour to tell him...OH never mind,I'll see you in an hour love."

She Hugged me and ran out the door. I decided to head to the beach with out her and meet her at the lounge later. I was gonna go for a walk down into town and do a little site seeing.

**Alice's POV**

I ran downstairs and out the front door to see Jasper, I couldn't wait to see him again.

Before I got out the door I heard my Aunt Kate shout "Where's the fire shuga"

I said "oh good morning" and gave her a big hug.

I told her that since we were going to spend the rest of our time at the condo I was going to inform Jasper to pick us up over there.

She laughed and said "well go get him now,don't leave him waiting out there"

I gave her another hug and ran out the door.

I seen him leaning up against the limo,he looked fantastic in his uniform and shiny shoes. what I really wanted to do is just ripped it all off him and have my way with him.

I walked over to him and he smiled at me as I was coming up.

He said "Hello Darlin" oh how I'll never get enough of hearing that.

I said I needed to finalize our date details and asked him if we could go for a ride. He said he needed to check and make sure "Miss Kate" didn't need him and then we could go.

He came back and said she was planning on staying in he helped me in the Limo.

He drove us to a nice quiet spot where there was a park and no one around. It was nice, he got out and opened the door for me and held out his hand so I could get out, I looked up at him and said "no thank you"

He looked confused, I then said "you come in here" gesturing with my hand.

He did hesitate but then slid in next to me, his thigh brushed against mine,I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

He took my hand and said " what did you need to discuss with me?"

oh yeah "Were going to be staying at my Aunt and Uncles condo for the rest of our stay. I'll need you to come pick us up there and not at the house"

He said "no problem darlin"

I decided to scoot even closer and he looked up at me with those beautiful eyes, They were full of lust and emotion and something else I couldn't quite describe.

He touched my hand with his and asked me in a sweet smooth southern voice "may I kiss you" I almost didn't let him finish asking before I leaped at him, smashing my lips to his.

He did seem a little stunned but soon relaxed.

I felt his tongue glide over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth slightly to let him in,he tasted good I think he was chewing gum I tasted a cinnamon flavor on his tongue ,I just moaned in his mouth and enjoyed every second we were lip locked.

He slowly let go and kissed my cheek ever so softly,I didn't want any of this to end just yet so I put my hand in his hair and gripped just enough to let him know I wanted more.

He then moved slowly down my neck kissing all the way down until he got to my shoulder, he looked up and said "do you want me to stop or keep going?"

I said "Please Jasper more" saying his name was like butter rolling of my tongue, he must of thought so too cause he plunged his mouth to mine again.

I moved my hand from his hair to the front buttons of his uniform,I thought he was going to stop me but instead encouraged it and helped me,I did pull kinda hard on his white shirt and a few buttons popped off.

"OOPS" I said he just let out a small laugh and pecked my lips.

I took a good long look at him after his shirt was finally off and just wanted to eat him up.

He then started to untie my bikini top,then he slid my cover dress down,I helped him get it off of me,then he untied the other string behind my back,then taking the top and flinging it to the side

At this point I felt a little naked,all I had left on were my bottoms, he was going for them too when I said "uh uh no no" while waving my pointer finger at him. I grabbed his pants and unbuttoned those and then unzipped them,It was very clear that he wanted this too,I seen his thick hard erection pushing through his pants. This turned me on even more and I could feel my wetness in my bikini bottoms.

He helped me get his pants off, he had on some really sexy boxer briefs and it made his manhood look sexy too, I ran my hand up his thigh and up his side, he then took his hands and started to explore my body he put his arms up both my sides and he pulled me to him, he took his hand and cupped my breast,he moaned and looked at me and said "Alice you are so beautiful" he put his other hand behind my head and pushed me to his mouth he put his warm delicious tongue in my mouth again and then was going to let go and I bit his bottom lip.

This must have really turned him on because he pushed me down on the seat and was now on top of me,I felt his manhood pushing against my leg,this made me really hot.

I looked up at him and told him I was ready for him to make love to me. He laughed and said "I wont make love to you,we will make sweet love to each other" I raised my head up to his and kissed him long and hard,I put my hands on his back and ran my finger nails up and down his moaned with pleasure.

He let go for a moment and sat up,he yanked my bottoms off and threw them over to the side with my top.I felt his warm hand run up my leg and to my thigh, he ran his fingers along my wet core,he stopped at my clit and played a little bit,I slowly moved my hips around and let out a small whimper of pleasure, he then slid one finger deep inside me and I let out a loud "oh fuck" he stopped and asked if I was alright. I apologized for swearing and he said "no that's ok darlin I just didn't expect that from you"

I then felt his tongue run up my thigh as he slid another finger inside my heat,he continued to lick up my thigh and pump his fingers inside of me,I continued to move my hips and was feeling like I was really close to the edge of exploding. he then moved his closer to my slit and removed his fingers,replacing them with his tongue, He moved up and down and plunged right into me, I couldn't help but let out some screams, I said "Jasper please stop I'm..I'm..gonna come" he did stop but just enough to tell me he wanted me to come. I complied, I came and it was amazing.

But now I wanted more I wanted to feel him inside me, He grabbed his pants and his wallet and took out a condom,I snatched it away from him and ripped it open with my teeth,he liked that cause he smiled and said mmm,

I pulled his cock out of his boxer briefs with my hand and right before I put the condom on ran my hand up his length and put my thumb on his tip and swirled around it.

I then took the condom and rolled it down his hard length, he finished removing his boxer briefs and then was just sitting there on the plush limo seat, I decided I was gonna take action and climbed right on top, he grabbed my hips and slowly pushed me down on to him,I let out a loud moan as soon as I felt him enter me, he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed up a little and he snapped his head back up to look in my eyes, he then cupped my ass in his hands and lifted me up to help me,we started moving in a steady rhythm.

I could feel he was close to coming and kissed his mouth hard and he smacked my ass hard,I let out a scream and it was all it took he was getting really close, I said "faster Jasper" and he continued faster and I said I was gonna come again,he said he felt like he was gonna burst,and we pressed our mouths hard to each other and came at the same time with moans and sighs of pleasure.

He didn't push me off right away,we sat connected for a few minutes,breathing deeply and trying to catch our breath. He looked at me and said "Darlin I think I just might be in love" I looked at him and said "Ditto"

I looked at the watch on his left wrist and seen that it was almost an hour and a half later, I shrieked and told him I was supposed to meet Bella at the beach a half hour ago,he gave me a sweet smile and a kiss then lifted me up off him, We dressed and were on our way back, I sat in the front with him and we held hands, glancing at each other once in a while.

He dropped me off at the beach so I could meet Bella.

He said "I'll see you tomorrow darlin" gave me another long sweet kiss and left.

I had to go find Bella on the beach and quickly spotted her, margarita in hand, I went a got myself a margarita and joined her.

She looked at me and knew exactly what I was doing. She said "have fun with Jasper?" I replied of course. she giggled and said "well what were you two doing that made you so late?"

I replied "a lady never tells" we looked at each other and busted out in a fit of laughter.


End file.
